The Lizard and The Ape: A Love Story
by Clicquot
Summary: Vastra and Jenny. Fluff and interspecies lovemaking.


**AN:** this is a reworking of a story called Welcome Home.

I do not own these characters, but by the goddess, sometimes I think they own me.

**The Lizard and The Ape: A Love Story**

Jenny Flint had been working for Vastra, the Silurian warrior and lady detective, for nearly two years. She came to her from the streets, an orphan, and had previously been working as a barmaid. Despite her near-starved and desperate state, Madame Vastra could tell she was a young woman of considerable strength, clever and quick-witted. After all, she had survived (although just barely) on her own for several years. With very little exchange, the detective determined that Jenny was a vast improvement over most of the apes in her acquaintance. Jenny became employed as Vastra's chambermaid and house keeper.

In the first month, Vastra had asked Jenny join her for meals, preferring the company of the curiously bright and surprisingly attractive mammal whenever possible. She considered it somewhat primitive to have her sit elsewhere to eat in a household of just two. Besides, she had become curious about the mammal and wanted to learn more about her and the customs and mannerisms of her species. Jenny knew this was unheard of for someone of her station, but, as it was on orders from the lady of the house, relented. She always sat at the place closest to the kitchen though, so she could quickly respond to any requests.

In time, they each became more comfortable with the other. They ate in silence mostly, but from time to time Vastra would ask Jenny about the affairs of the house and if she required any additional money for goods and such. At first Jenny replied as formally as she knew how, wanting to show that she could report on any of her responsibilities on the spot, but soon she realized that Vastra was trying to make conversation as best she could. So Jenny began to occasionally ask Vastra about her dealings during the day. And so their friendship began.

In the sixth month, Jenny began training in hand-to-hand combat and with various blades and swords, and by the ninth month, the two had become quite familiar, conversing well into the evening after meals, even asking general questions of a personal nature of each other. Vastra enjoyed teaching and explaining things to Jenny, who never seemed to tire of her instruction. However, neither was quite ready to acknowledge the budding attraction and affection between them. Jenny often accompanied her on various "missions," although Vastra occasionally had to deliver the well-meaning girl from harm's way. She liked the way that Jenny looked at her, especially in those times of rescue. Not to say that Jenny was a liability; she could hold her own more often than not, and her skills increased daily.

In the twelfth month, they began to steal lingering gazes and occasionally even touch—a hand squeeze at the table (Jenny sat next to her Madame now), a brief embrace after being apart, or full body contact during their training sessions which took place in the cellar.

Jenny had acquired some small sized men's under things which she had fashioned into clothes suitable for the strenuous maneuvers of the training they did together. Vastra, of course was content to exercise in the nude; there was no cultural taboo for her in nakedness, and in this state she was most comfortable and agile. Naturally, she had discussed this with Jenny when she was first employed, not wanting the young girl to be disturbed by her appearance nor by her lack of shame.

Jenny was not disturbed. She wasn't even startled by the imposing talons and viridian scales, crested head, and large, bright blue eyes when they first met. This surprised the Silurian and was clear evidence to her that this Jenny Flint was no common ape. Jenny found Vastra to be fascinating in all ways. Her vast knowledge of almost everything, her unusual customs and habits (even the blood and the raw meat for meals), and most definitely her appearance. Jenny thought her employer was the most beautiful, fantastical creature she had ever seen. As their training together became more involved, Jenny was required to pay closer and closer attention to the warrior's physical form as she demonstrated this sweep or that lunge. The human was captivated by the shimmering scales is varying shades of green and gold rippling with the strong woman's every move. Vastra's very human form moved with quiet grace and amazing flexibility. No, Jenny was not disturbed by the nakedness of her mistress. Not in the least. However, bath time was becoming quite the challenge. Her mistress noticed (far more often than she mentioned) the heated blush on Jenny's cheeks after the back scrubbing and this, to her surprise, delighted Vastra.

Jenny had noticed that her mistress was quite free and open about all things pertaining to her body and its functions, except for one: she always washed and tended her head and face for herself, whether in the bath or in securing or removing her hat and veil. She just assumed that the touching of the head was in some way an intimate action for her kind, and solemnly respected the unspoken boundary and hoped for a time when it would be appropriate to ask her about it.

One other peculiar thing about her employer was her lack of, well, a _recent_ history. Vastra had explained to Jenny the origins and current state of her species, and how she had come to be awakened from her torpor deep within the earth prematurely. She told the devastating account of her sisters' demise and her rage which took many years to surmount (thanks to an old friend). But Madame Vastra never spoke of any other family. No husband, no wife (she could only hope), no children. Jenny thought that her mistress must be terribly lonely. Because of this, Jenny had extra patience with her "rough edges" and frequent insults toward human kind. The poor creature had been hibernating under the earth for more years than Jenny could possibly imagine, so perhaps she was just horribly out of practice with manners. Jenny tried to imagine what it would feel like to lay down to sleep and wake up in a world completely unlike her own. It made Jenny's heart warm whenever she thought of her mistress and she struggled to calm her heart whenever she saw her. Yes, she liked her very, very much.

And, Vastra seemed to like the human well enough, too. The shared meals, the training, allowing her to come along on cases—these were all signs of trust. On some evenings, Vastra would tell her stories of when her kind walked the earth. Tales of conquest and tales of everyday life. Her upbringing as a warrior. Sometimes Vastra would even become wistful, almost emotional, and Jenny took this as a sign of true friendship. She felt honored that the Silurian would tell her these things.

Vastra would sometimes ask Jenny about her thoughts on a subject or how she might approach a task, or sometimes about her life before she came to work on Paternoster Row. Jenny shrugged those questions off as best she could, not wanting to be rude, but she had been determined to put those difficult days behind her.

After their talks or lessons, as they would each retire for the evening, a strange (although quite welcome to Jenny's mind) thing began to occur. A tension of sorts, neither wanting to be the one to say good night, each bringing up some benign topic to make the conversation last just a few moments longer. It was in these times that Jenny would think about kissing her mistress, and thinking her mistress just might welcome the kiss. She was afraid to think about it for very long, in fear that she might actually step forward and do it, but she thought about it often, especially just before succumbing to sleep.

Finally, after 18 months of employ, in training, sweaty and a mess, Jenny overcame her reservations and kissed Vastra full on the lips.

They were pressed against each other during a sparring match, and knowing she was on the verge of losing the point, and recalling the instruction that one must be resourceful and cunning at all times, she decided that kissing her might distract her enough to escape. The Silurian was so taken by the warmth and softness of the human's lips that she _did_ release her captive just long enough for the human to slip from her grasp. Jenny laughed and spun around only to find her instructor pressed against her once more, this time against the wall and with two strong arms on either side of her shoulders, looking at her curiously with wide, unblinking eyes, her head cocked to the side.

At first Jenny was frightened, not knowing if she had taken her ploy too far. But the look in Vastra's eyes told her a different story. So, Jenny kissed her again, this time lingering a moment, and again spun out of her opponent's arms, again to be pressed against another wall. And so their little game went: spin, press, pause, kiss, until there was hardly a space on a wall in the cellar not dampened by the perspiration from Jenny's back. It was delirious and silly and then it was determined and slow. When, after a few spins their kisses became quite passionate, Jenny dropped her practice blade and wrapped her arms around Vastra, who gently flicked her tongue along Jenny's neck, tasting the arousal and delight of the girl.

Jenny's forthrightness left no question in Vastra's mind that the attraction was mutual: lingering gazes and embraces, not to mention the increasing requests for training in grappling techniques (accompanied by giggles and squirms and more lingering gazes) seemed to indicate some degree of interest and now she was sure. Vastra found all of this terribly endearing and yet, because of Jenny's youth and the power dynamic of teacher/student, not to mention mistress/maid, she would never want to think that Jenny had resigned herself, believing it was her duty to serve her in the way so often demanded by the heads of households during that time. So, she had waited. And by the goddesses of old, yes, she flirted. With a hairy mammal. A wondrous and delightful hairy mammal who was kissing her quite senseless now.

Kissing was not exactly foreign to the Silurian, but for her kind, it wasn't so much a mouth-to-mouth thing. There was sniffing and nipping and licking, lots of licking—all of which Jenny seemed to enjoy immensely. And as the human persisted in tasting of her mouth, tongue and teeth, Vastra soon relaxed and decided that, as it made Jenny so very happy to do these things that she could enjoy it on that basis alone. Every so often, Jenny would apply suction to her neck, near her throat and that made her heart race and little sighs escape from her lips.

Jenny was wary at first of the reptilian tongue—she had seen the damage it could cause a foe, but soon warmed to it, as it performed such wonderful ministrations to her neck, palms, and once, between her breasts. She'd asked her mistress how long her tongue could go. Vastra replied that it could go very far indeed, that hadn't she seen her slay a man from 10 feet? Jenny said that she was well aware of its scope as a weapon, but wanted to know about its scope as an instrument of pleasure. She had blurted it out before she was fully aware of what she was implying, having had a glass of brandy with dinner. Vastra had, on instinct, extended her tongue from Jenny's neck, under her blouse and chemise, nearly to her navel before she realized what she was doing. She withdrew rapidly, the feeling causing Jenny to thrill and shriek, both hearts pounding and minds racing. They each blushed furiously and glanced nervously at whatever books they had been pretending to read prior.

They could learn from each other, she decided, many pleasurable things.

Jenny had begun to greet her mistress each morning with a kiss and a glass of her preferred beverage: warmed blood. Vastra pretended to resist the doting, yet secretly looked forward to their morning routine. They would each go about their daily business—housekeeping, shopping, research, and training, each finding ways to be in the other's company several times for this reason or that. Vastra often thought herself quite silly for being taken with a member, of all species, this one. Despite all of it however, she could not resist the urge to peek in on the young woman in the kitchen or wherever else in the house she might be, just to watch her at her tasks or to share a moment of eye contact. In the evenings they would read to one another, sometimes fiction, sometimes histories and sciences, in which Vastra would instruct her companion and together they would discuss, speculate, and argue. But always, always, there would be much kissing. Touching was mostly restrained to shoulders and arms, hand holding, or a gentle tug at the waist to draw the other in closer, and it was deliriously pleasurable for the two of them.

Jenny had decided that she would keep her hair up when they were together, in a small way mirroring to Vastra the custom of the Silurians. She knew it would be more provocative to wear it down, or at least she had read such things in romance stories and the exotic books she had seen, and she had sensed that her mistress was intrigued by her long, dark hair. She was correct. This drove Vastra a little wild at times; she had seen many naked humans and all of their hairy parts, but they were dead and about to be meals. And almost always males. She longed to nuzzle in the loosened hair of Jenny Flint, so strange to her and so very alluring. But because her own culture observed strict modesty regarding head touching, she resisted her growing desire to lose herself in the black mane.

They would end each evening, parting with sighs and glances, each to her own quarters. How long must they continue the torturous courtship? Would they ever share a bed?

Some nights, as she listened to Jenny slipping down the hall to her rooms, Vastra wondered what exactly the reason was that they hadn't enjoyed each other fully yet. It was clear they each desired it. Vastra was not inexperienced in sex with her own kind, for it was a perfectly natural expression. She had always preferred females for coupling but had never considered sharing her body with any species other than her own, and certainly not a mammal. She had come a long way toward amending her hatred for the humans, though. After all, she was actually helping them and living among them, albeit in a shroud of mystery. But this Jenny Flint had changed everything. At first she thought she was drawn to the girl simply because she was the first real friend in this world. There was The Doctor of course. There were colleagues and such, but the shadow of fear they felt toward Vastra was never completely concealed to her. Living behind a veil had developed in her a tremendous insight and perspective. Jenny however, while she respected and deferred to Vastra, was never, ever afraid of her. Even in training. Vastra felt that even a veil couldn't prevent Jenny from seeing her. Really seeing her. She'd never had a real companion. Yet in these several months, Vastra knew that what she felt was much more than she had ever bargained for. She was scared of this unknown, but thrilled at the prospects even more.

For the Silurians, sexual expression was not bound by human conventions of marriage or even relationships, though she was beginning to see the value of the latter. It was a natural act and devoid of any shame. There were pair-bonds and in that context, fealty was not necessarily defined by a sexual monogamy, although many observed such as custom. Vastra had enjoyed sexual congress in her days before the great sleep. Most often as tension release, and even if there was a deeper connection, her life as a warrior prevented her from pursuing anything further.

Sexual release for her was somewhat different than for a human woman. (She had made extensive study of human anatomy in order be a more effective in combat; the most basic organs and channels seemed to correspond to her own) She had no single bundle of nerves hidden away beneath slick folds. She had the slick folds alright, but it was the heat and the taste of her partner that brought her to climax. It was the chemical signals—of which humans had long since lost awareness— that triggered pleasure chemicals in her brain, washing over her in waves of ecstatic bliss that could last a very long time—sometimes hours— in the right situation. It had been millennia since her last "right situation". In her limited explorations with her keenly perceptive tongue, Vastra had sensed these chemicals on Jenny's skin, and she exercised tremendous restraint. She had no doubt of Jenny's attraction to her, but wondered more and more about how they might fit together in this way.

Self-pleasuring was limited because of the necessary chemical exchange between partners to result in full completion. Memories and fantasy could evoke a degree of arousal, but not anything like the shared act. And now, this marvelous conundrum: Jenny Flint. A mammal, human, so hairy, and an absolute distraction to all rational thought. Despite the logistics, she knew she wanted to be close to this girl and touch her and be touched by her. Just the sight of her stirred Vastra's belly. And when she laughed, oh that was almost sex on its own. Yes, she knew they would lie together soon, and so she savored the delicious slowness as much as she was impatient with it.

Both women seemed to calm themselves with the knowledge that things happen in their own time, and unless one or the other withdrew for some reason, there was nothing to worry about.

**Chapter 2**

For Jenny's part, well, she was no stranger to taking her pleasure in the warmth of another. But her preferences limited her to secrecy and danger. As most poor girls of her time, she had experienced the greedy force of a man on her. Gratefully, she had never gotten a baby in the ordeal. When she sought her pleasure, it was with another girl; this is why she was orphaned after all. She was discovered in a compromising position under the skirts of a friend whom had sworn to love her forever. But, after Jenny was thrown out of her home to fend for herself and subjected to the violence and hardship of life on the street, that friend was soon forgotten.

As a barmaid, she became acquainted with the regulars, some of whom were unfortunate women. One in particular, Sally, had taken an interest in the young Jenny and looked out for her in as much as she could. Jenny returned the favor, sharing the scraps of a meal or the last of a bottle or glass at the end of the night. Sometimes, she would even stand watch while Sally had a customer. Alleyways and doorstops were often the places that whores made their living in the slums. It was dangerous and frightening. Sally would talk to Jenny and tell her ways to watch out for herself and point out the people to be friendly to and the ones to avoid.

Sally was unusual for a prostitute in such a destitute part of London. She was clever and shrewd and very skilled at her trade. She had a customer who was quite wealthy and preferred, as a fetish, the dirt and grit of sex in the slum. He was well-travelled and brought explicit books and drawings depicting the most exotic and forbidden acts. His interest in exploring these was tremendous, yet he was more like a gentleman than anyone Sally had ever known. She actually enjoyed their regular appointments. For one, he always paid first without argument. Second, he was never violent, though sometimes liked for her to strike him. Third, he always rented a room for the afternoon until the next day with full amenities, so Sally could have a meal and a bath when their time was finished. Fourth, and this is no small thing, he always took great pleasure in bringing Sally to release. Sometimes, he would spend the entire time touching and pleasing her. He taught her that there was any pleasure at all for a woman during intercourse. Most of her customers got it up, shoved it in and were done in short course.

He showed her drawings and pictures of anatomy as well as sexual acts. Once, he brought a small hand mirror, and by candle light, splayed her wide showing her all the parts of her vulva. He touched her and stimulated her to release again and again, demanding only that she watch herself in the mirror.

Sally talked openly about these meetings to Jenny. She talked about all of them actually, but the ones with John (as she called him) were the only ones of real interest. Jenny didn't much care to hear about the girth and length of the male member and the mess it made. It just didn't hold any appeal for her. But when Sally would tell her about the things John did to her with his fingers and his mouth, she would perk up and listen very carefully. This of course, did not go unnoticed by her very observant friend.

One night, after John had gone, Sally found Jenny and brought her to the room for the night. Jenny was grateful, for it was bitterly cold and a warm floor was far better than a bench in the tavern. John had also left behind a good bit of his bottle of wine and some cheese and crusty bread. It was a feast, and Jenny was careful to take only what was offered her, although she could have eaten the whole lot. Sally was always so generous with her. They drank directly from the bottle for a few sips, dining on the bread and cheese, and then lay back upon the small bed chattering and laughing about John's latest experiment.

Sally turned to her side and asked, "Jenny, I never hear you talk about a fella. Isn't there someone?"

"When would I have time for a man?!" She laughed out loud. "Besides, the men around here aren't to my liking."  
"Or is it that the men aren't to your liking at all?" Sally teased.

"Oi, now! What are you talkin' about!?"

"Look, you've told me about your father's brother and how he's forced himself on you—that would be enough to put a woman off of men for good. Who could blame you?" She paused to study Jenny for a moment, who laid there, arms crossed over her chest, absolutely mortified. "Besides, I know the parts of my stories you listen to, and I've seen you and Ruth out back a time or two… Standin' an awful lot closer than is normal for friends…"

"Stop it!" Jenny sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed. "Stop it! I've only just had this job for a few weeks and you'll have me thrown out just like my father did!" And with that, she hid her face in her hands and sobbed. Sally, realizing Jenny's distress, jumped up and sat beside her, putting her arm around her shoulder. "Now, hold on. Hold _on_, Jenny. I only meant it in fun, and you know I'd never tell a soul." She hugged the younger girl to her and Jenny flung her arms around Sally and cried all the tears she'd been afraid to shed. All of the confusion and rejection of being sent to the streets condemned. All of the pain of not eating for days at a time. Of freezing and being soaked to the bone. It all came out, and Sally just held her and soothed her like an older sister would.

After a while, Jenny wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have been so rude. You've only ever been kind to me."

"Jenny, dear, it's alright. This is no easy lot we've got. Life is hard." She paused. "That's why you've got to take what pleasure you can. And why I don't much care who you're takin' it with. As long as they're treatin' you with some respect. Look at me."

Jenny sniffled and looked at Sally. "All those books John brings, we don't just look at the pictures and act 'em out. He reads 'em to me and tells me about places and people he has seen. Did you know there are whole societies where the womenfolk run the businesses and government and some marry each other?" Jenny shook her head. "And there are others where mandrakes and sapphists both are treated the same as anyone else?" She smoothed Jenny's hair away from her face and wiped her tears with her thumb. "Jenny, this place, and this time, they're just _one_ place and _one_ time. There are lots and lots of others out there."

Jenny lay back across the width of the bed and Sally flopped back with her. They lay side by side, staring at the ceiling in the quiet for a while.

Finally, Jenny spoke. "She's pretty, don't you think? Ruth, I mean. She's got the prettiest brown eyes."

"She seems to think you're quite pretty, too."

"How do you know?" Jenny propped up on her elbow and looked curiously down at Sally. "Did she tell you? She swore she wouldn't talk about us—"

"No, she didn't say a word. I can just tell by how she looks at you sometimes."

"You don't think it's awful then? Or a sin? Or unnatural?"

Sally laughed out loud. "A sin!? Unnatural?!" She paused a moment, then continued. "Let me ask you something, Jenny. When you think of Ruth or see her, or hold her hand, what do you feel?"

Jenny blushed. "Happy. I feel happy and like I want to do everything… better. I smile a lot."

"Is there anything sinful about that? Anything unnatural?"

"No," she said, the truth dawning on her. "Not a thing, as I can tell." And just like that the matter was settled in her mind. It was singular, because it was truth.

"And what about you?" Jenny asked. "Do you ever have a lady 'John'? You know an awful lot about all of this."

"I did once. And once I loved a girl, when I was your age, before I was priggin' for my livin'. It was the sweetest, truest love I ever knew, and that's how I know that things will be fine for you. But you are right to keep it quiet. Most men want to cure you and they know just the thing…"

"I'll be just fine if I never see one of _those_ again, "Jenny said, disgust in her voice.

"I wish I could say the same. But they're not all bad, you know. And it's those things that got us this fine bed for the night." Sally sat up laughing and grabbed the bottle of wine. She took a long drink and passed it to Jenny. "I'll drink to that, "she said and took a long drink of it herself.

"So, these books John brings…does it have anything about…you know?"

Sally laughed and turned to Jenny. "I can tell you anything you want to know..."

Jenny and Sally spent most of the evening talking about John's books and the many alluring and fascinating ways to knock about. Over the next several months, Sally taught her a lot about how to please a woman and how to please herself, which Sally said was a good thing to do no matter what any vicar said. At first, Jenny was appalled. Everyone was doing it, having sex, as often as possible, but no one was ever talking about it except in some ridiculous transparent code. She liked that she could ask Sally anything and get a direct answer. Ruth seemed to like it, too. Very much.

One summer afternoon, Jenny got a note from one of the other toffers in the area. Sally's John had asked her to join him in his travels, and she left with him, just like that. Jenny was sad that she'd probably never see her friend again, but was grateful for the closest thing to family she'd known since she'd been on the streets.

Jenny thought of Sally often now. Especially since "things" had developed between her and Madame Vastra. She'd imagined the look on Sally's face when she told her she was falling in love with a lizard woman from the dawn of time. Knowing Sally, she'd just laugh out loud and congratulate her. She wished there had been a book about homoreptilians. With some luck, her mistress would take pleasure in the same kinds of things a human woman would. That was the next step in their relationship after all. She certainly had no interest in meeting anyone else. And Vastra seemed quite content with Jenny's company. And her kisses.

**Chapter 3**

The relationship between Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint was far more complicated than a working arrangement, or friendship or courtship even. One day after lengthy discussion, it was decided that Jenny would keep her position as chambermaid—after all it could be useful at times to be practically invisible to the kinds of men they often encountered on their adventures. No one regarded a chambermaid, nor would anyone ever be threatened by one. Until, in Jenny's case, it was much too late. Even as inexperienced as she was in her skills, more than one villain had lost his hand at the wrist by reaching for her mistress and assuming Jenny was helpless to defend. So, for the sake of appearances, Jenny would continue as always.

Despite Jenny's deference, neither woman had any misconception about the true nature of the relationship. They were, in most all things, equal. Jenny served the Silurian from a place of pure joy-she needed to care for her, as much as Vastra needed the assistance. Vastra taught Jenny combat, the sciences, histories, but from a place of wanting to elevate her companion, not to flash her own knowledge and Jenny was an eager student. Once, Vastra insisted that Jenny call her by her name instead of formal titles. Jenny replied that she liked the titles and that she might consider using her name at some, considerably appropriate time, should one present itself. Odd though it might seem, the arrangement worked beautifully for them both.

In the 20th month of Jenny's employ, Madame Vastra had to leave for several days on business. She assured Jenny that it was not dangerous business, only meeting with Scotland Yard. Reluctantly Jenny agreed to stay home, and besides, she had a plan. Hopefully the plan would culminate in some interspecies lovemaking. And it was love. For her part, anyway. Jenny had reached this conclusion just two weeks ago. She remembered the exact moment.

_Vastra had been out on her own, stumbled upon some unsavory characters and after some struggle defeated both and ate one of them. She got roughed up though, suffering a cut on the back of the top of her head at the slope of the left most crest. She returned home, exhausted (more from her enormous meal than from the fighting) and all but fell into Jenny's arms, which frightened the wits out of the poor girl, who worried incessantly when her mistress ventured out into the dangerous night alone._  
_"Oh dear, ma'am!"_  
_"I'm fine, really, Jenny. Fine." Vastra grasped Jenny's upper arms and looked her squarely in the face. Jenny's eyes were darting all over the Silurian, head to toe, checking for rips in her coat and dress or any possible injury to her person. Vastra tipped her head forward to remove her battered hat and that is when it happened._  
_A sizable trickle of blood made its way forward from the top of Vastra's head and ran down her face. Spinning her abruptly halfway round, and seeing the blood on her neck and soaking her collars. Jenny almost fainted. Not from the sight of blood, but from dread fear._  
_She pushed Vastra's shoulders so that she sat down on the step and by instinct reached for Vastra's head. She caught herself just in time, pulling her hands back. She stuttered, "It's…you've…but…your head…oh—" releasing a little sob, she shook her head to steel herself. Vastra was so very touched by her concern._  
_"My dear, dear girl! I'm very much unharmed…" She took Jenny's hands and began kissing them in earnest._  
_"But you're bleeding! Please, ma'am—I don't want to disrespect your privacy, but I must tend that wound."_

_This statement verified to Vastra that Jenny had indeed ascertained the delicacy of the situation. "Get me two small mirrors, so that I may look at it." She paused. Jenny did not move, only looked at her with the round eyes of a worried companion. "__Go__. I'm fine. Safe in my house, with my lovely ape to tend to me. Go." Reluctantly, Jenny left her side and got two hand mirrors, holding them at angles so Vastra could get a look at the wound. Her suspicions were confirmed. It was a nasty cut and needed tending and even if it hadn't been nasty, she couldn't properly reach it on her own even with the help of mirrors. She wasn't sure that Jenny could truly understand just how intimate this would be for her and while the time was fast approaching that she would present herself fully to Jenny, she had imagined a less clinical circumstance to precede it. A stranger tending this cut would be preferable, if only Vastra could bear the thought of anyone touching her in any way besides her beloved Jenny. No, she decided, it must be done. "Alright Jenny", Vastra said softly. Jenny set aside the mirrors and took the hands of her mistress. Vastra looked at her with a tender vulnerability in her eyes and said, "But please..." Jenny nodded her understanding. "Thank you…for respecting me." Jenny nodded again then began the work of tending the nasty cut and purposed to cause as little embarrassment as possible. She resisted the urge to let her fingers enjoy the soft then bony texture of the Silurian's head which drew her in despite the circumstance. She explained each move she was going to make before she made it and tenderly and reverently cleaned and dressed the wound._

_"There." she said as she finished. "Don't think it will leave a scar, but if it does, I'll happily kiss it better." Vastra gasped and blushed at such a lascivious suggestion. "One day…," Jenny teased and spun around to face her companion, a twinkle in her eye. "Help me up, Ape!" she mock-ordered Jenny. The girl grasped the elbow of her mistress, steadying her as she stood._

_"We need to get you out of these things, ma'am. Let me make a bath for you." All kidding and discomfort aside, Vastra took the hands of the girl then kissed her fingers and knuckles and placed Jenny's hand over her own heart. "You are a marvelous girl, Jenny Flint. I'd be so lost without you."_  
_"I feel exactly the same, ma'am," she replied as she took one of Vastra's soft, scaled hands and placed the palm flat upon her own heart. Jenny knew in that moment that she loved this creature beyond all measure. That she would go anywhere with her and would do anything for her. And that she would live and die by her side. They stood that way for several minutes; then Vastra removed Jenny's hand from her chest and placed a lingering kiss on the palm, the sweetness of it causing Jenny to swoon. Jenny did the same, then with a smile and a sigh, scurried up the stairs to prepare the bath._

*******************************  
Jenny's cheeks warmed at the memory of that evening, so frightening and yet so very promising.

The morning arrived for Vastra's departure. They had a brief and quiet early breakfast. Then eventually, after becoming face-swollen from goodbye kisses and tears (which Vastra found amusing), Jenny released a small lock of hair from her bun, and drawing Vastra's hand to the tendril, allowed her to stroke it and even taste it (Vastra found this to be unbearably arousing). Then, Vastra had some tears of her own.

"Good bye my darling Ape!"

"Goodbye my beautiful Lizard."

And she was off.

**Chapter 4**

Jenny had been reading about reptiles and had paid meticulous attention to Vastra's stories of her home. She often spoke of the warmth of the canyon ridges and plateaus and that it was commonplace to gather in order to bask and relive battles and gossip while absorbing the heat from the sunbaked stone. It evoked images in Jenny's mind that were not exactly comforting, (though quite exactly distracting) each night as she returned to her bed alone. "_Not for long_", she hoped, and she'd drift to sleep, imagining what her Madame's cool body would feel like laying against her without the barrier of clothes between them.

She'd saved her wages and made some inquiries while out shopping for the household, so Vastra was completely unaware of the plan. Jenny had arranged for the delivery of several long, flat stones to be set up in a terraced fashion in front of the fireplace in her mistress' bed room. They were thin enough so as to absorb heat from the warming pans that would be situated underneath and not so heavy as to crash through to the floor below. The highest level would be only two or three feet, so no climbing would be necessary. She'd drawn out the plans very specifically, paid off the workers (with extra for their discretion) and after the third day, it was complete, which gave her a day, two at the most to get the warming elements in working order.

There were two terraced levels in a semi circular arrangement with supports and smaller stones in the back to leave space to put the pans of hot coals. She had long since sealed the windows for any drafts and with the doors closed and the fire fully blazing, the room became cozy. With a few more hours of radiant heat from the coals, it would certainly be warm enough for a reptilian woman to bask. The stones themselves became quite warm to the touch, which she thought would be just right for her beautiful lizard.

Vastra arrived home the next evening, a little tired from the traveling and more than a little hungry. She didn't have an opportunity to hunt while away and the butcher near Scotland Yard, with whom she'd had an arrangement, and had died suddenly. She took off her cloak and hat, and before she could call out to Jenny, she was nearly tackled with her embrace. She was fatigued, but the sight of her dear girl invigorated her immensely.  
"Oh, ma'am! How I've missed you!" she said, standing back, studying her mistress and holding both of her hands. "You're hungry. I'll fix you a meal."  
"Only something small, please dear. I don't want to be drowsy hearing about all of the folly you've had while I was away."  
Vastra was touched by Jenny's instant awareness of her state and pulled her into another embrace, inhaling deeply of the woman's scent. "_Ahhhh, home_", she thought.

"I want to hear all about your journey. Everything. But first, I will fetch you something to eat. Go. Sit." Turning to go, then suddenly spinning back on her heel, Jenny sprang up and kissed her Silurian on the mouth. "Ohh, how I've missed you, ma'am!" And she was gone.  
Vastra's heart swelled in her chest as she made her way to the dining room. All of the papers and periodicals from the past few days were laid out and opened to her favorite sections. Telegrams and other messages were neatly stacked to the side along with lists of house expenses and such. Vastra never looked at the expense ledger. She was very well compensated for her time and effort and had absolute trust in Jenny's integrity. She thought it all the more endearing that she recorded and prepared these reports despite her frequent protests.

Jenny sat quietly with her mistress as she ate, looking through the papers and making occasional comments. She made quick work of all that, as she was very interested in hearing from Jenny what she had been up to.  
"Well ma'am, I have a surprise for you." She sat grinning from ear to ear.  
"A what?"  
"A surprise. You know, something happily unexpected. But hopefully happy."  
"I will never understand you humans and the joy you take in secrets." she replied. But she loved the laughter in Jenny's eyes and couldn't help but play along with anything she might have in store. Oh, how she had missed her dear ape!  
"Is it something you'll tell me or something you'll _show_ me?" Vastra said with the tiniest hint of suggestion as she leaned toward Jenny taking her hand.  
"It is something to show you," she replied, glad to hear the flirtatious tone in the Silurian's voice.  
"Wait here, while I go upstairs to prepare your bath. When I call for you, and only then—you may come up to your room. But knock first. Do you understand?" She peered at Vastra sternly.  
"Well, well! Who is lady of the house _now_?" Vastra playfully replied. "I'll be right here. But don't keep me waiting, dear. I'm terribly impatient." She extended her tongue to Jenny's neck, taking a slurp of sorts. She wanted to taste her excitement. Jenny attempted to slap it away, but never made contact. Vastra's reflexes were much too keen. Jenny scrambled up the stairs closing the bedroom door behind her taking a breath, and began to look over the preparations she'd already made.

The bath was almost ready. Just a bit more water from the fire to top it off and warm it well. The basking stage, as she had been calling it to herself, was warm and ready. The room felt sensuous and warm enough for even a truly cold blooded reptile. Knowing that Vastra would probably be at the end of her patience even now, she turned to exit through the bedroom and nearly stumbled into her mistress who was standing, mouth agape, taking in the sight before her.  
"MADAME!" Jenny shouted, "You shouldn't startle me like that! And—"  
"Jenny. Oh my, whatever have you done?" Looking over Jenny's shoulder, she saw the gift. Vastra moved trance-like into the warmth of the room toward the stones.  
"Does it please you, ma'am? I read some books and listened to your stories, and—"  
"Jenny, you wonderful ape! You marvelous, wonderful, beautiful ape!" She turned to Jenny and seeing that she had been holding her breath, smiled. She began quickly removing her clothing, almost faster that Jenny could collect it from her and approaching the semi circle, lay down, pressing her body into the flat, smooth stones. She lay like that, prone for long enough that Jenny thought she might have fallen asleep except for the occasional moans and some strange clicking sounds coming from, it seemed, the back of the reptilian woman's throat. She'd not heard that before, but judging from the scene, decided that it must be very, very good. Jenny couldn't help but stare for a bit at the sensual scene displayed before her.

Finally breaking from the reverie, she asked, "Ma'am? I've drawn a bath and you're sure to want one since your travels-"  
"I want to stay right here forever, Jenny. My dearest Jenny." At this, Jenny thought her heart would burst. Nothing made her more happy than seeing her beautiful lizard content.  
"You'll be coming right back to it… I'll keep it plenty warm for you."

Reluctantly, Vastra rose and sauntered toward Jenny with a swing in her hips. Jenny gulped. This was shaping up to be some kind of evening. Vastra wrapped her arms around her shoulders and nuzzled into her neck, nipping and licking, tasting Jenny's happiness and, yes, definitely a touch of arousal. She'd have to see what she could do about increasing that flavor.  
"Mmmmm. To the bath. You'll wash my back then?"  
"Of course, ma'am, I always do."  
"Will you sit beside me while I bathe? And talk to me?" She said this knowing that Jenny was having a very difficult time keeping the decorum.  
"Yes, of course, ma'am." Jenny tried to keep as professional a demeanor as possible—a very thin disguise, they both knew.

The bath commenced and completed without much incident. Almost every word and gesture was loaded with suggestion and desire. It's a wonder they didn't just tumble out of the bath and directly into Vastra's bed.

"You'll join me, won't you, dear? On the stones?"  
"I'd be happy to, ma'am. You finish up here and I'll make sure it's still warm enough for you. I haven't exactly perfected the method yet."  
"It is perfect, just as you are perfect, Jenny Flint. Perfectly perfect."  
"Thank you, ma'am." She loved it when she called her by both of her names. "Still, I'll check it." And she left the bathroom for the bedroom.

She quickly replenished the coals, stoked the fire and put more coal on—she was hoping for an extended time on these rocks-and only when she heard her mistress stir, did she begin removing her clothing. A bold move for sure, but she had been invited to join her mistress, and besides, she wanted to see if she had remotely the same distracting effect on the older woman. That bath had been sheer torture.

Vastra strode into the room and her eyes beheld Jenny in all her glory. Naked and looking over her shoulder, hair still in pins, her eyes were lidded and demure. The firelight and shadows danced and played on her skin and despite the dimly lit space, Vastra had no trouble taking in the details of the sight before her. "Oh!" she declared, then more softly, "Oh." Jenny was more shapely and beautiful than Vastra had imagined. Even in training, the sweat-heavy clothes kept the secret of her strong yet feminine form.  
"Does this make you uncomfortable, ma'am?"  
"Only in the most pleasant of ways." She smiled a naughty smile and made her way toward the radiating heat from the stones.  
"Shall I join you then? I've brought a towel in case the stones are too warm for my tender skin. I wanted to experience it just the way you do. Or as close as is possible..." She said this as she turned to face Vastra, holding the towel in her hand, mentally fighting the urge to cover herself. She'd never felt so wanton before. Preening and presenting her arse like the primate she is. She laughed to herself at that thought. The fire flashed in that instant, and Jenny got a clear view of the look in Vastra's eyes. The desire she saw there belied their shared primate ancestry. Vastra liked her arse. Liked it very much.

Jenny waited for her companion to lie across the warm, flat surface before mimicking, as best she could, the posture that Vastra took. They lay facing each other along the length of the lowest level of stones, face to face, with their feet, each at opposite ends of the stage. Vastra closed her eyes and sighed. Jenny scooted closer toward her and, straining forward, kissed her lizard woman on the mouth. "Mmmmm. More of that please," Vastra said. She was becoming more and more fond of the human way of kissing. Jenny was happy to comply, scooting closer still and placing a lazy, steamy kiss, moving her lips gently over Vastra's and sucking on Vastra's lower lip until she moaned. When they opened their eyes, it was some moments later, and Jenny's were round and brimming with tears. "I've never been so happy as I am right now, ma'am. And, well, ma'am…I-I love you. Even though I know you can probably taste it on my skin. I still think a thing like that should be said." With that, a tear rolled slowly down her cheek. "May I?" Vastra asked. Jenny nodded and allowed the other woman to cup her face in her hand, wiping the tear away. Vastra leaned in and kissed the trail of the salty tear from Jenny's eye, past her nose to her sweet, sweet mouth. She allowed to her tongue to follow the same path. She tasted of bliss and lust and yes, definitely love. They lay like that for some time, staring into each other's eyes. There was more smoldering than the coals in the warming pans, that's for sure.

The stones soon became too warm for Jenny, so she reached for the towel she had placed nearby. She sat up, folding the towel and placing on the surface, situated herself upon it. Leaning against the top step, she took in the sight of her reclining lover. She was dizzy with want, but didn't know where to begin. "May I—" Jenny whispered, in a register far lower than her regular voice, "may I – _look_ at you, ma'am?"  
The Silurian was about to answer with some sarcastic reference to her frequent nudity, but as she took a second look, she saw such fire and hunger in Jenny's face that she was reduced to a whisper herself.  
"Yes. I'd like that."

Jenny shifted slightly, though still leaning against the top level of the stage. She sat up a little straighter and let her eyes trail down the serpentine body of her lover, who had turned to her side. Jenny's eyes moved slowly along the curves and slopes of her love, stopping at her feet. But she wasn't done. Oh no, she was just beginning. All the times she averted her gaze at the bath, all the many times she had imagined the body of this Silurian warrior, all of those times couldn't compare to the reality before her now. Her talons were manicured quite short, otherwise they would be dangerous. Her legs—so powerful—as she well knew from grappling— how would they feel around her waist, squeezing and writhing in pleasure instead of power? The narrow hips, and sloping curve of her waist. And at the apex of her legs, a mound covered with what appeared to be the very softest and most delicate of scales. What mysteries lie beneath there and what would she need to bring her greatest pleasure? Her breasts had no nipples. Yet were they sensitive in any way? Would she know that human breasts are quite sensitive? Would she need instruction, or had she done all this before? Her arms and shoulders were so firm and rippled with strength. She'd felt as much in training and in passion, too. And her hands. Hands that could wield a sword with untold precision and yet so gently wipe a tear from her face that it felt barely a whisper. And all of this wondrous form covered in every shade of green and gold. Swirls of scales, some as delicate as a sigh.

Jenny lingered at her knees, her mound, her belly, her hips, her breasts. Her shoulders. So many minutes, just looking. Vastra's eyes never left her lover's face. And as Jenny's eyes made their circuitous, languid journey over her body, Vastra felt herself suddenly shy. It was the intensity of her gaze, the raw hunger in her stare. She realized that so much of her time and energy was spent concealing herself. Hiding her true being from the rest of the world. Covering up. And here, right now, completely naked, Jenny was giving her the gift she herself had so rarely been given. Full and utter regard. A wave of emotion came over her and that wasn't all. Jenny's gaze had awoken something ancient and mysterious within. Something the Silurian hadn't experienced herself though she'd heard about it in old stories of great passion. She began expressing pheromones. Through two tiny ducts at the inner base of her skull crests, and two ducts within the folds of her sex. So aroused was she, so totally engaged in this experience that the deepest part of her body began releasing its gift. "_Oh, if only Jenny weren't such a mammal, she could know how much I desire her_." Vastra lamented to herself. She loved Jenny in spite of this, but mourned that she couldn't fully experience her body's response. _And they weren't even touching_. Yet.

As Vastra was lost in thought, Jenny paused in her staring. What was that on the air? Arousal? She knew of her own dripping wetness (unnamed reason for the towel), but it only smelled remotely familiar. "_Could it be? Is that Madame? Mmmm…spice and salt and earth…_," Jenny thought as she leaned forward and inhaled slowly and as deeply as her lungs would allow. She held on to the sensation of that fragrance with all her might, but eventually had to exhale. Her eyes traveled the wonderful spiraling patterns of scales along Vastra's neck and head, and when she met her eyes, Jenny's were soft and much darker. This caused the older woman to begin expressing again, much to her surprise, and she just held Jenny's gaze, studying her for any sign that she was detecting the pheromones. Jenny leaned in again, and inhaled. More slowly, more deeply this time and Vastra noticed. Jenny wasn't just breathing she was _sensing_. She could smell, no, feel, the pheromone in the air and she was responding to it. Her body was responding to it. This was new and she would investigate later, but the circuit of Jenny sensing her arousal and her sensing Jenny sensing it was causing a pheromone storm, which was clouding her rational function. She was becoming locked in to her body and its needs. Right now it was for her to merge with this human whose soul, in this very moment, was joining with hers.

Jenny was becoming completely intoxicated. It was more than an aroma. Something deep inside was triggered. She wanted to writhe around in the cloud of this feeling until she was covered from head to toe, inside and out. She began to roll her pelvis forward and back and brought a hand up to her own breast to grasp her nipple. She began to moan softly and for a brief moment was aware that she was completely unhindered and unashamed of her body or her actions. Her sex was pulsing, and her breathing was shallow and frenzied, and she felt like she was on the very brink of climax. Her breasts undulated on her heaving chest, she began to perspire, and she was feeling that hot tingling in her toes like right before she came…

Vastra was in awe of what was taking place. This woman was approaching release by simply looking at her! Jenny's eyes seared into her body. She had never felt so desired, nor so shamelessly licentious. In a flash, Vastra leapt up and straddled Jenny's hips and was sitting between her legs, panting and rutting to get as close as possible to her lover. Jenny grasped at her as for dear life, crushing their breasts together and they both clung to each other in the desperation of release. "I love you." Jenny whispered over and over again. "I love you, my Vastra..."The Silurian's eyes went wide, hearing her own name on her lover's lips for the first time. The clicking sound began in rapid succession at the back of her throat and then she cried out in a voice that was anything but human. Jenny, as much from surprise as from arousal pressed herself all the more tightly into their embrace. Just moments later, she threw her head back and cried out into the night. The joined lovers held each other and wept as their senses returned and their breathing slowed to normal.

Jenny shyly peered at Vastra who was smiling broadly at her. She hoped that she hadn't made a fool of herself or had done anything wrong or too wanton. She had been quite literally out of control and it was the most wondrous feeling. She hoped that Vastra felt at least some of the joy and pleasure that she had. Vastra hoped the same things regarding Jenny. "I—"they said in unison and each shook her head not able to find the words. Vastra took Jenny's hands between hers and they just stared at each other for what seemed like several minutes. Then they both began to laugh out loud and shower kisses over any spot they each could reach. Their kisses soon became hungry and their hands began to glide and roam all over each other.

Her passion ignited and ravenous for more, Vastra began to lave Jenny's body with her tongue—her neck, her back, her breasts. The reptilian organ easily slipped and slithered around and between them. Jenny growled and bit Vastra's shoulder hard when she flicked her nipple. So Vastra did that again and again. Jenny leaned back against the stone so that her mistress would have a little more space to explore her body. Her lover lapped at the tears still brimming and spilling from her eyes, and finally able to speak, said, "Jenny Flint, I love you. I am desperately in love with you."

Jenny sat back up and reaching behind her, pulled the pins from her hair, freeing the long tresses and shaking it loose so that it fell across her shoulders. Vastra began clicking and very nearly climaxed again as she immediately buried her face in as much of the human's hair as she could manage. It smelled of lavender and smoke. Jenny held Vastra's head to her, whispering, "Is this alright? May I touch your crests?" to which Vastra could only reply by nodding and Jenny touched her lover's face and head for the first time. She did so with such reverence that Vastra began to scent again. Jenny responded immediately, kissing the older woman's face until she found the ducts that were the source of the fragrance and kissed her there over and over.

When at last Vastra extricated herself from Jenny's hair, she got back to exploring the rest of her body. She looked brazenly at Jenny's breasts and taking a nipple between thumb and forefinger, squeezed, then tugged at it. Jenny moaned. She raised Jenny's arms above her head and lapped at her sides and arm pits. She nuzzled her there and Jenny squealed with delight. She tasted salt and lots and lots of arousal. She lapped at her ears, squeezed the juncture of her leg and hip, and held the weight of the girl's breasts in her hands. So warm, so supple, and so very sexy.

The human's hands were touching her all over, gently along her crests, firmer along her shoulders and back, soft and massaging on her breasts, which felt wonderful. Yet her fingers were tentative near her mound. "Show me," Jenny whispered, "I don't know what to do."

Vastra laid her hand on top of Jenny's, guided it down and pressed it so that Jenny's hand cupped her mound. Jenny was studying her face for any clue as to what she should do next. Vastra simply kept her eyes locked with Jenny's and, extending her tongue to Jenny's sex, began to explore the folds, finding her wet and ready. She tasted so much in Jenny's essence: joy, mild apprehension, arousal, and deep, deep love. Vastra was scenting continuously now as she lapped gently at her labia. The thatch of hair tickled Vastra's tongue. Jenny found that as her body opened and responded to her mistress, Vastra's own body began to open to Jenny. The scales parted slightly, revealing a slit of sorts and as Vastra continued to touch her, she opened up all the more. Jenny's fingers, with very little pressure, slipped into warm folds not too much unlike her own. Vastra guided her fingers to move in an undulating, fluttering kind of motion which caused them both to begin rocking and pressing against each other.

They reclined to their sides and with some shifting and adjusting of their legs, Vastra got settled above Jenny, whose fingers never left her lover's sex. The feeling was indescribable and all Jenny could think of was how much she wanted to press her face into that warmth and wetness and to kiss her there.

Vastra's tongue withdrew as they lay down but she soon put her hand in its place. Her fingers moved against Jenny's clit in such an unearthly, languid rhythm that she thought she may lose consciousness. Then, Vastra slid a finger to Jenny's opening, teasing the entrance. Beyond simple desire and deeply in need, Jenny grasped Vastra's wrist with her free hand and pushed so that the Silurian's finger sunk inside and she was possessed fully by her lover. Vastra gasped at the heat and softness she felt. She startled slightly at the tight walls grasping and clenching at her fingers drawing her deeper still.

"You feel so beautiful, Jenny! My darling! So very beautiful..." And they writhed and lifted each other higher and higher. Vastra slipped first one, then two, fingers in and out of Jenny slowly. Jenny matched her rhythm with her hips. When Vastra gently pressed her thumb on Jenny's clit they both cried out. Jenny could barely concentrate on what she was doing with her own hand because she was being driven mad by Vastra's ministrations. The reptilian folds were closing and grasping and pulsing Jenny's fingers now, drawing her deeper. The pressure and slickness was delicious and Jenny continued the movement Vastra demonstrated. The pheromones and sweat and smell of sex in the air between them carried them both off to some other plane, and Vastra slowed her tongue's strokes to licking and pressing at Jenny's pulse point, crying out as a climax broke over her. She shook and clicked and only stopped her motions within Jenny briefly. As Vastra's body released its captive, Jenny slowly removed her hand from her love and clutched her tightly as she wildly thrust her pelvis against Vastra's hand. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! **OH**!" The world behind her eyes burst into every color at once and she could feel the atoms in her body expanding and rapidly contracting only to explode again. She was vocalizing strings of consonants, writhing and gasping for breath and shuddering. She was absolutely undone, thrashing and weeping.

And then, with a smug grin, Vastra slithered down her body between her legs.

**Chapter 5**

The golden light from the remaining candles and the embers from the fire place cast few shadows across the room. Comfortably warm under the quilts and blankets now, Vastra lay right up next to Jenny, propped on one elbow, with her other arm resting between Jenny's breasts and her palm spread flat against her heart. Her leg was draped across Jenny's thigh, her belly and breasts pressed against Jenny's torso. Her tongue lazily tasted the air between them in slow intervals. She couldn't say how long they'd been there like that. It wasn't nearly morning yet, so it really hadn't been that long, although Vastra was beginning to become a little concerned because Jenny hadn't stirred since she brought her to the warm eiderdown of her bed.

She maximized her contact— it was as much to maintain her warmth as it was a comfort. The feel of the human's skin and the steady thumping of her heart let Vastra know that her lover was not in distress, only still off in whatever other place she went to a while ago when she howled in her pleasure, slicing through the quiet of the house. Maybe an hour?

Now, with Jenny sleeping, Vastra took in the beauty of her face. The thick, dark mane on her head, the soft downy hair on her cheek and jawline, so very fine and pale. The arch of her brows, the bridge of her nose, those wonderful lashes that had tickled and delighted her so. The little beauty mark just off of her smile line. That mouth that kissed and sucked and nibbled and sang out into the night the joys of their consummation. In another life, Vastra had loved and been loved (as much as a born warrior could have time for those things), but that was so long ago, hardly a memory anymore. And now, looking at the sweet face of this unlikely lover, she was filled with such an urge to protect and to know, and to cherish this human… "_Astonishing", _Vastra thought. "I am yours, my darling ape, quite completely yours." she whispered, nuzzling into her neck. She felt sure that this, their being together, was a right and good thing. Her love for Jenny was singular, like truth.

Eventually, Jenny began to stir, her brown eyes fluttering open to see wide, smiling blue ones peering down at her. She slowly realized she was in a bed and naked, and she groggily wondered how she got there. As the events from earlier in the evening began to unfold in her memory, a smile began on her lips and with each recollection it spread until it crossed her whole face. "It wasn't a dream, then?" She turned slightly to face Vastra, who slowly shook her head and leaned in to snuggle her affectionately. Jenny snuggled into the Silurian, kissing her neck and jaw, and then abruptly looked up at Vastra. "How did—when did—?" Jenny was still a little love drunk and was having just a tiny bit of trouble finding her words.

"It appears that you were rendered unconscious, dear. I was afraid I'd... broken you." They both laughed a little at this. "Apparently, you call on your gods when I nuzzle and kiss you…" she slid her fingers down between the girl's breasts, over the curve of her belly, "…_here_." she said, grasping her sex gently, and gave a squeeze that sent tingles through both of them. "And after the calling, you began to chant... let's see, 'sweet Jesus','oh holy god damn', 'sweet mother of god'—then, well, I'm not sure what language or what gods, but you were out cold. So I brought you to the warmth of my bed."

The details of this part were a little fuzzy in Jenny's memory, but she recalled the beautiful agony— the relentless hunger of her lover, searching her depths with her tongue, whose majesty was not in the length or strength of it, as Jenny had so often fantasized, but in its agility. She'd rubbed her face and forehead and crests through the sex-matted hair, along her wet and swollen labia, as if she would crawl inside her if she could. Vastra's strong hands grasped and squeezed her thighs and ass and breasts and after what seemed like an eternity of this exquisite worship, Jenny began to rise—or at least she thought she had—as though she were suspended on the finest wire between pleasure and pain, with all the stars of the universe at her fingertips. And then, in slow motion, the wire snapped. And she was floating and falling, and all those stars gathered around her to bear her up and deliver her safely back to earth. Her sex thrummed at the memory of it and her eyes grew dark with desire.

Energized by these thoughts of her mistress' face between her legs, she bucked her hips and flipped them so that she was straddling the lizard woman's sides, and had pinned her arms above her head on the bed. Vastra arched in a lame attempt to escape—they both knew that if she so desired, the warrior could have the tables turned without so much as a thought—but Jenny held fast and moved her face within an inch of her lover's. Her breasts hung just so her tight nipples grazed the surface of Vastra's smooth breasts. Jenny's hair fell forward forming a sort of veil around their heads, making this communion seem all the more intimate. They stayed like this, quiet and feeling the breathing and heartbeat of each other, for some time, staring into each other's eyes.

Jenny's head was full of thoughts and questions. She loved the lizard woman more than her own life, and been given the blessing of such physical pleasure even the forbidden books she'd seen hadn't described. They didn't seem to need a lot of words between them, yet she wondered if she would have to resort to them, feeble though they may be, not having the advantage of extensive knowledge of how lovemaking works with a homoreptilian woman. She was certain that the sex they'd had earlier was quite satisfying to them both, but now, as she was atop her lover, she wanted to make her call out to _her_ gods and go to that beautiful place suspended by the stars where she had been. She just wasn't sure how. "You make me feel as though I am one with the stars in the heavens," she whispered, "and I want to take you there, too."

Vastra was moved by Jenny's declaration, and wanted desperately for her to know that all the stars in all the heavens couldn't compare to the light Jenny had brought to her heart. That being there with her, so open and vulnerable, created a heat in her belly that would rival any sun. And that Jenny's gaze on her and Jenny's touch on her set her spinning like a newborn galaxy. She would _say_ those things another time though. Jenny needed to know in a different kind of way that all those things were true.

"Take me there, Love.._. Feel_ me... Let's go there together." Vastra's words might have confused Jenny somewhat if she hadn't already decided that she would mimic, as best she could, given her solely human bits and parts, the way Vastra moved on her and explored her body. After all, hadn't it always been that way with them? They were so observant of each other to the point that they could almost anticipate the other's reaction. It frightened Jenny sometimes, how very connected they were. And so, feel she did.

She kissed Vastra's mouth, lapping at her lips, the roof of her mouth, her teeth. She used her face as she would a hand, gently pressing and rubbing her cheeks into her lover's face, along her neck, shoulders and chest. She licked her—long strokes of her tongue between her breasts, along her jaw to her chin. Intermittently she'd kiss and suck and nip at her, sometimes lightly, sometimes almost breaking skin, causing her to hiss and writhe. Vastra's own tongue followed shortly to sample the traces of saliva left by her lover. Each taste more robust with confidence and desire. Jenny became quite lost in the journey, her love and her instincts guiding her every caress along the exquisite texture of her scales.

Her hands moved down her mistress' arms, holding firmly, and then moving along her sides to the soft edges of her breasts. She nuzzled her face between, around and along them. They might lack nipples and the acute sensitivity enabled by them, but they were sensitive in their own way, as evidenced by Vastra's growl when Jenny pressed her face against their supple form. Vastra held Jenny's sides and moved her hands around to grasp and pinch her nipples. When Jenny had moved too far down to reach, she ran her cool fingers through that glorious hair.

Jenny made very slow work of this, moving down her body, along her torso and sides and to the impossibly soft scales of her belly leading to her sex. She noted Vastra's responses. Her coos and soft moans, her gasps as more sensitive places were nibbled. Her hiss was so erotic to Jenny. She made love to every inch and scale of her, only stopping to whisper, "So beautiful." or "So soft." Or "I love you, darling."

Vastra was incredibly aroused and was arching and pressing herself into Jenny's touch. Jenny kissed and nuzzled her face between the Silurian's legs. Her mound was soft, but not yet parted, and Jenny knew that her lover needed more in order to open to her. This was not disappointing or frustrating to Jenny at all—she felt Vastra's pleasure in all that she was doing. So she slowly began to make her way back up, along the curves of her hips, the slopes of her rib cage to her belly, back along her sides and every scale of her bosom. Twice. Her bites became firmer and lingering on the journey up, and Vastra's moans became keening and Jenny could feel the clicking beginning in her lover's throat, a sure sign that she was well pleased indeed.

As she made her way, Jenny moved so that she was straddling Vastra's thigh. She shifted to her side, supporting herself on one arm, while the other continued touching wherever it could reach. She licked the face of her serpentine woman, and grinding her center on Vastra's leg, said, "I want to kiss you…" and sliding her hand down to grasp her mound, squeezing it firmly, she said, "…_here_." At this, Vastra began expressing pheromones and it was only a moment before Jenny's senses were awash in the Silurian's arousal. "Mmmmmm," Jenny moaned, feeling herself gushing below. Vastra spread her legs further and pushed her hands down Jenny's back to her ass, pulling her tightly against her thigh.

Vastra's tongue flicked out along Jenny's swollen mouth. So busy she had been with those lips and tongue! Jenny moved her hand from her lover's mound to her own seeping wetness, and coating her fingers with her own essence, brought her hand to Vastra's mouth. "I'll save you the stretch, ma'am—," she said with a wicked grin. And spreading the moisture over the Silurian's lips, they both began to lap at the salty slick of Jenny's arousal and melted into a sensuous kiss, slow and white-hot, in rhythm with Jenny's grinding. She moved her hand back between Vastra's legs and felt her begin to open.

Vastra was tasting Jenny now, all over, and clicking so rapidly it was almost a hum. Jenny found the sound to be almost musical and decidedly arousing. The reptilian tongue reached down and around, between and beneath. She particularly loved the human's ears. Having no external ones herself, she nibbled and suckled the lobes with great abandon and to the shivering delight of their owner. She bent the knee of her left leg so that her foot was flat on the bed for leverage. She began to push her pelvis up into Jenny's hand, whose fingers were slipping within her folds. "_She learns so quickly" _Vastra thought, but then again she was well aware of that. Jenny bit down hard on her shoulder then, and hearing her lover cry out, lifted her head to look into her eyes. The pheromone was heavy in the air, almost a cloud. But crystal clear was the love in Vastra's eyes and it took Jenny's breath away.

Jenny stopped the already slow movements of her pelvis—her clit was thick and pulsing and so close to demanding release. She nipped Vastra's lower lip, and then slid down her body to her sex. Her fingers were still playing the rhythm they'd been taught and now her lips and tongue joined. She reveled in the softness. Drank of her wetness. Removing her hand she pressed both of hers against Vastra's thighs to spread her wide. Jenny flattened her tongue and licked her lover the full length of her slit and kissed her sex like it was a mouth. "_So many folds like a complicated flower—like a rose. Petals like a rose._" she though. That is what her sex felt like. And Jenny gently rubbed her face and forehead and chin all around. She extended her tongue as far as it would reach inside and tasted all she could of the Silurian woman. Jenny felt primal and enlightened.

As amazing and intense as all the feelings in her body were, Vastra began to feel something else, too. She loved Jenny, had told her and showed her, and now this love was swelling within her, filling her and spilling over. She tugged on Jenny's shoulder. She needed to be face to face with her lover. Jenny responded, moving back up to hold Vastra in her arms. "Is everything alright, ma'am?" she panted, her face slick with sex. "I love you, Jenny, "Vastra replied, "I want to…I-I need you…up here with me. I need to see you."

Jenny was moved by the tenderness and need in her lover's voice. "You're so beautiful," Jenny said. Vastra took Jenny's face in her hands. "So beautiful…" Jenny repeated, situating herself between Vastra's legs and pressing herself against her lover. As she began to slide her hips gently up and down, her throbbing clit was stimulated just enough. "Is this ok?" she asked. Vastra nodded and began scenting again. "_So this is how it works for her." _Jenny thought, locking her eyes on the Silurian's. Vastra coiled her legs around Jenny's and moved into her as the human pressed down, clicking and moaning and scenting.

Breathing was becoming rapid and labored for them both. After several minutes of the controlled, intense movement, Jenny was quite warm under the blankets and her skin shone in the candle light. Vastra tasted her, but her eyes never left the human's. They continued like this, Jenny gently stroking herself on Vastra's sex, Vastra holding Jenny's face. It was easy and sweet.

When she came, Jenny never even blinked. Her eyes opened wider and she stopped her movements and her breath hitched as she felt the waves washing over her, not crashing as before. She held her darling lizard even closer to her and pressed her forehead to Vastra's, smiling through glistening tears. Jenny's hot breath on her face triggered Vastra's climax and it was much the same for her: soft, merciful waves of bliss rolling over her again and again.

After several long moments, with a lazy kiss, Jenny laid her head on Vastra's chest. The warrior's strong arms wrapped around her. She was kissing her hair. Jenny was listening to her lover's heartbeat. They lay in the warm silence for a while. Then, Jenny said softly, "I still feel it, ma'am. Do you?"

"Yes, Love."

**Chapter 6**

The morning sun was just beginning to creep across the floor when Vastra stirred. For a split second she was concerned, approaching frantic. She didn't feel the warmth of her lover in the bed beside her and the empty space in the bed was already irritating and unwelcomed. Her fear was quickly dismissed though, as her keen senses detected that Jenny was nearby, still in the room.

Vastra turned her head toward the fireplace and saw Jenny there, quietly scurrying about to tend the fire. She had never seen her naked in the light of day, and didn't even try to suppress her hum of approval as she watched her lithe movements around the room. Jenny's limbs moved with such grace, and her pale skin and dark hair, so completely different from Vastra's own body, captivated her.

For all of her strength though, she could see just how fragile the human was. Then the thought suddenly occurred to her that a human's life is so short compared to a Silurian's, and for a moment she was overcome with grief as she considered the likelihood that she would likely outlive this sweet girl by a century, even two. Jenny looked over her shoulder and smiled, her eyes bright with joy. Her hair was draped along her shoulders and back, and the edge of her breast was barely visible, its nipple peaked from the coolness of the morning. Whatever time they had together, she wanted it all. She wanted this vision to be locked in her memory forever. She felt her heart begin to swell again. She didn't know she had the capacity for such love. She didn't know she had the capacity to feel so vulnerable, to be so needful of the love of another.

Determined to take in every detail of this beautiful moment, Vastra sat up on her knees and gathered the white blankets around her back and over her head, holding the edges about herself to keep warm. Jenny, having finished with the fire and feeling the altogether different heat of her lover's gaze upon her, spun around to find the blanket-veiled Silurian gazing at her with such tenderness and love in her eyes.

"Well! Don't you look like some sort of…," Jenny laughed out loud. "A bride! You look like a sort of bride!" she said giggling as she approached the bed. "Do I?" Vastra replied. "Yes!" Jenny said, still laughing as she reached for the edge of the blanket around the older woman's face. Vastra, feeling made fun of, moved her head away from Jenny's reach. "And is that so humorous? Vastra said, dropping her gaze. "Is it silly that I should be a bride?"

Jenny was taken aback by the hurt in the Silurian's voice. She'd never experienced this before. Vastra was normally the one with the witty comeback, more often than not missing the humor altogether, but rarely affected by playful pokes. Pulling the blanket off of her head, Jenny grasped her hands and tugged the blanket, returning it to its previous position. "It is absolute foolishness." Before Vastra could respond, Jenny continued softly, "It would be foolishness that you should be anyone's bride but mine." With that she climbed upon the bed and sat back on her heels directly in front of the blanket-clad woman. Vastra looked at her "You would be pleased? If I were your bride?" Vastra tried to lighten the tone some, but Jenny was suddenly very serious. "Only if I were yours, too, ma'am." She took the reptilian hands in hers. They gazed at one another for several moments, each considering the gravity of her words.

"What is required for this ceremony of pair bonding?" asked the Silurian.

"You mean marriage?" Vastra nodded. "Well, the man and lady go to stand before the priest and they make vows and are blessed and that is that."

"What sort of vows?"

"To love, honor and cherish each other. In sickness and health. There's a bit about the woman obeying the man, but I never liked that part." Jenny paused. "What about for Silurians? Do you have a ceremony for, um, for pair bonding?"

"Yes. It seems to be quite similar to your customs. The two parties stand before the Leader and make their vows. Then there is a cresting ritual. This happens in private, of course. The two parties touch and trace special patterns on each other's faces, heads and crests."

"Is that why you were shy for me to tend the wound on your head?"

"It is." Vastra said. And after some thought, she looked at Jenny with intensity and affection, "And it is also why I decided let you tend the wound. It is a matter of great trust and love to allow someone such intimacy."

Jenny blushed and said, "Thank you, ma'am. For trusting me."

They sat together enjoying the tenderness of the moment for a while. Jenny loved it that neither of them felt an urgency to fill every silence with words.

"It seems to me, then," Vastra said, "that if the two parties agree on those things you told me, then it stands to reason that the priest is something of a technicality, no?"

"Not for those that believe in the Christian God. But I don't. Not anymore." Jenny said this with a bitter laugh.

"You were certainly asking the Christian God for help last evening if I recall", Vastra said with a smirk. "Although, I'm not sure for what. I seemed to have had the situation very well under control…"

"Oi! That's different!" Jenny said, smacking her lover on the arm. Vastra smiled at her warmly.

"Do you love me, Jenny?"

"You know that I do, ma'am. More than my own life."

"Jenny. I love you, too, and want you by my side. Always. I want you to be my mate, my wife. I too, do not believe in the Christian God. I don't need a priest to bless me. Besides, it is you that blesses me every time you look at me. And I am doubly blessed by every touch."

This was more romantic than any of the stories they had read together by the fire over the months and so far beyond anything she had dared dream she would ever hear from a lover. Then the reality of what was unfolding dawned on her. Wide-eyed, Jenny responded, "Are-are y-you asking me to m-marry you, ma'am?" Jenny was alternating between elation and shock. Tears were brimming in her eyes and she desperately wanted to keep them from falling. So many declarations of love and trust-she was determined to keep her head about her.

This was all happening so fast, but there wasn't a shred of doubt in her mind that the vexing and beautiful lizard woman was everything she'd ever wanted.

Vastra nodded. Jenny took a breath.

"Wait, "Jenny said. "I'll be right back. Don't move." She bounced off of the bed and ran out of the room, still naked. Vastra could hear her bare feet padding down the hall into another room and then the opening and closing closets and drawers, and when she finally returned after a few minutes, she was wrapped in a white blanket, over her head and around her shoulders, just like Vastra.

The Silurian laughed at the gesture. Jenny then took her previous place on the bed facing the older woman. She scooted closer so that her knees were on either side of Vastra's. She wanted to be as close as possible to her.

Jenny took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Vastra was perplexed but sat still. Then, Jenny opened her eyes and took her lover's hands. Squeezing them gently, she said, "My love." As she considered the vow she was to make, she let the joyful tears flow. "There is no other place for me in all the world than with you." She took another breath. "I, Jenny Flint, vow to you, my beloved Vastra, to stand by your side, to care for you and love you. And if death should part us, you will live on in my heart forever." Jenny was smiling as tears rolled down her cheeks, her eyes fixed on the Silurian's.

Vastra brought Jenny's hands to her lips and kissed the knuckles. She took a breath and said, "My love. There is no other place for me in all the world than with you." She cocked her head to one side and brought her hand to Jenny's face to wipe a tear away. "I, "and then Vastra said her name in Silurian. Jenny had never heard the native language before. It was somewhere between a whisper and a hiss, coming from deep in Vastra's chest. Jenny hoped that she could learn to say the name to her lover in her own language. "I, vow to you, my beloved Jenny, to stand by your side, to care for you and love you. And if death should part us, you will live on in my heart forever."

Jenny's thumbs were caressing Vastra's hands. They just smiled, looking only into each other's eyes. Then Jenny leaned forward and tilted the crown of her head toward Vastra. The Silurian began to scent upon this tender, loving gesture, and as the pheromone swirled in the air between them, Jenny inhaled deeply. Vastra reached forward and pushed the blanket-veil back to Jenny's shoulders and placed her palms on her head, causing the human to sigh, and she began the ancient rite. Vastra traced her fingers along Jenny's head, slowly, pausing at times and using differing pressures, causing chills of pleasure to roll all over Jenny's body. It didn't take a long time, but when she finished, cupping Jenny's face in both of her hands, no part of her head and face had been left untouched. The Silurian part of the rite was finished, and she kissed each of Jenny's eyes, then her mouth. She whispered something in Silurian and then translated, "I am yours, and you are mine." And with that, Vastra leaned slightly forward, tilting the crown of her head toward her love.

Jenny was well-practiced at mimicking the movements of her mistress as they trained together nearly every day. This was altogether different, though. She hoped she would not mess it up. Hands trembling with emotion, she reached forward, removing the makeshift veil, and then placed her palms on Vastra's head. She followed as best she could the patterns demonstrated on her own head, following along the sides and edges of the crests. Only hesitating once or twice, and Vastra made no move to correct or guide her. She circled her fingers around the pheromone-emitting ducts and was gifted with a rush. When she had completed the rite, she too, leaned forward to kiss the eyes and mouth of her love. She whispered to her, "I am yours, and you are mine."

They held each other's hands once again and sat in the silence and connection and the wonder of what they had just done. She couldn't resist tasting the air between them, so Vastra darted her tongue a few times and swooned at the love and affection she tasted.

Jenny rose to her knees, and looking down at her wife, brought her hands once again to the sides of Vastra's face. She began to kiss her head and ran her tongue along the ridges and slopes on her skull. The Silurian gasped and nuzzled her head into Jenny's breast, wrapping her arms around Jenny's waist. Jenny covered her wife's skull in wet kisses. She pressed her fingers along Vastra's neck and shoulders and edged herself even closer until she sat back, settling on Vastra's thigh.

Suddenly, Vastra's eyes went wide and she gasped, startling Jenny.

"What is it ma'am?!"

"We must dress and depart posthaste!" Vastra declared, throwing off the blankets and leaping from the bed.

"Whatever are you talking about?!"

"Hurry, wife!" she said with a grin. "We have important business."

Jenny scurried along trying to figure out what had happened to change the mood so suddenly. It was well into the morning and perhaps it was just simply time to be about the day's tasks. Her mistress, her wife, wasn't cross—lingering glances and touches as they moved through the room had made that quite clear. And there was a light of mirth in Vastra's eyes, but she couldn't figure out what was going on.

After they had both dressed and Jenny helped Vastra into her coat. The suspense was killing her. What on earth could have Madame in such a state?

"Ma'am?" she asked.

"Yes, Jenny. Do hurry…"

"We are married right? You are my wife, right?"

"Yes, of course. Hand me my hat dear."

"Then I must insist that you tell me what all of this rush and fuss is about. Am I to just tend the larder as I do every Thursday, then go to market? I will do those things as I always have, but we just made vows and I had hoped to spend a little more time with you today. I know we have to keep up appearances, but I have just experienced the most amazing, most life changing events of my life and I just do not believe that I can just begin the day's duties as if nothing has happened. It may be so for Silurians, but for us apes, I mean we apes, well, we need some time to take it all in, and—"

"Jenny, Jenny, my dear wife. Ha! My wife! I do like the sound of that…We are not going about chores or larders or markets today."

"No?"

"No, my love." Vastra looked at her expectantly.

"What then?"

"You don't know?" Vastra asked, surprised.

"No, I don't, daft lizard. I can only ask so many times—"

Vastra stepped toward Jenny, taking her face in her gloved hands and kissed her deeply, sliding her palms down Jenny's neck and arms to her hands. Jenny's frustration and confusion dissolved as Vastra possessed her mouth.

Vastra brought Jenny's hands to her lips and kissed each knuckle in succession. She stopped when she reached the third finger of her left hand. She caressed it with her thumb.

"We are going to get you a ring, my love! Is it not the custom of your people to do so?"

Then Vastra spun them around and out the door

Dazed and swooning, Jenny could only follow.

Vastra linked her arm in Jenny's and leaned close to her ear, taking a quick taste as she said, "Then we shall return here and that ring will be the only thing you'll be wearing for the foreseeable future."


End file.
